Advertisers provide advertisements (“ads”) in different forms in order to attract consumers. Conventional forms of ads, such as print ads and billboards, may catch the attention of a passerby or motorist for a short period of time. But, by way of comparison, ads placed on commercial vehicles, such as buses, trucks, company vans, and taxicabs, can advantageously exploit the high visibility of these vehicles. Moreover, the mobile nature of these vehicles translates into higher exposure in different areas and to surrounding vehicles.
Electronic ads offer a quick and efficient way to display multiple ads that are current and relevant. Moreover, a single electronic ad can display ads from many different vendors. Combining electronic ads with commercial vehicles brings the benefits of both forms of advertisements together. However, one problem that is not addressed when using electronic ads on commercial vehicles is the ability to understand the audience that is actually seeing the ad and controlling the ad display accordingly.
Moreover, in a time when many commercial vehicle providers, such as transit authorities, are facing tighter budgets and financial pressures, they are searching for ways to add value to the prime advertisement space on these vehicles. Currently, there is no way to specifically target and control electronic ads for places and times on commercial vehicles.